With clutches for automatic transmissions for motor vehicles, the movable clutch components axially mounted in clutch housings, such as clutch plates, pressure disks or disk springs, are axially supported by means of retaining rings or are limited in their axial movement. Thereby, the retaining ring itself is to be secured against loosening, rotation or jumping out.
Such a clutch for an automatic motor vehicle transmission is known from DE 10 2009 060 351 A1. Thereby, the retaining ring features a multitude of so-called “securing teeth” that are directed radially outward, which engage in slots that are formed in the clutch housing. The retaining ring is thus axially supported and secured against rotation by means of the securing teeth.
In a disadvantageous manner, this solution requires a high processing effort with the clutch housing, since this is to be provided with slots, which must precisely match the securing teeth. In addition, the retaining ring itself is a complex component, since it is to be provided with a multitude of precisely positioned securing teeth.